Tonight's Game Show
by ryou sucks
Summary: First of all, Jackie Chan was never a host in any type of game show. Second, Salt and Pepper from Blue's Clues never showed up on The Wheel Of Fortune. And I've never heard of Aristocats in a game show! But in here, it always happens. Please R+R!


Tonight's Game Show By: ryou sucks  
  
Author's Blab: Okay, you're thinking: "What kind of crap is this? A game show? Then why did she put it here?" Don't turn back yet, because I searched within the inch of my stinkin life for that. There was no "Who Wants to Be A Millionaire?" category, and it didn't fit in anything. So what the heck, I just going to put it in the Parodies and Spoofs place, just to be safe. Flame me all you want...yeah yeah, like I care  
  
Something I came up with in fifth grade. Sad, but it's funny at the end! Yes, I understand, Regis' last name is spelled wrong. You'll understand later.  
  
Disclaimer: (Ahhh!) I don't own The Princess Diaries or any of its components, I do not own Blue's Clues or any of its components, and I do not own Antz or any of its components. I did not write Cover Letters that Knock Em Dead. I do not own Aristocats or any of its components. I do not own Who Wants to Be a Millionaire! Or any of its components. I do not own The Wheel of Fortune or any of its components. I am not Regis, former host of Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? Because I am a girl, age thirteen.  
  
TONIGHT'S GAME SHOW: A MESSED UP WHEEL OF FORTUNE AND WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE, TOGETHER  
  
Regis: Hi! Welcome to today's game show, The Feel of Dorktione! I'm your host, Regis Philbin! Today's contestants are Z, Grandmere, and Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Z, tell me what you do.  
  
Z: I was in Antz, you know, hanging out with the cast, acting, and all part of it. I really enjoyed working with them.  
  
Regis: And you, Grandmere? What part do you play in The Princess Diaries and some of Meg Cabot's books?  
  
Grandmere: Well, I reeely do nout enjoy eet. Such unmagnifico mannerz.  
  
Regis: Thank you. And Mrs. Salt and Mrs. Pepper?  
  
Salt and Pepper: Well, we do have fun making Blue's lunch. We also enjoy putting mystery meat and octopus casserole with a dab of cow stomach.  
  
Regis: And...thanks. I'll skip lunch. Now we'll begin our game. You know the rules. Every question you get right is worth three hundred points. At the end, the person with the least points gets to go to the Loser's Circle. There, you will have a bonus round and that amount of money gets deducted from your salary. The other two will receive a one way trip to Iraq! Z, spin.  
  
Z: (spinning) ---------(lands on question of the brains)  
  
Regis: Okay. What is the phrase in Cover Letters that Knock em Dead that begins with "to good fortune?" Is it A: I give you information in this book, B: the intersection of opportunity, preparation, and effort, C: When there's a will, there's a way, or D: Chicken legs belong to chickens, not ducks?  
  
Z: Um, B?  
  
Regis: Oh, I'm sorry Z, but you GOT IT RIGHT! Ding ding ding ding! 300 points! Grandmere, spin.  
  
Grandmere: (lands on bonus)  
  
Regis: You get 10,000 points!  
  
Grandmere: You are ruining my earloobez! My relative is a heir to the throne, you know. I can seend you to ze-----  
  
Regis: (whispering) All right. I'll speak softer. Salt and Pepper, spin.  
  
Salt and Pepper: (Lands on telephone numbers)  
  
Regis: What is Cissy Liu's telephone number?  
  
Salt and Pepper: 123-456-7890?  
  
Regis: Oh, I'm sorry. That's incorrect. You now have a negative 300 points.  
  
Salt and Pepper: (Attempt to commit suicide, but fail)  
  
Regis: Okay, back to you, Z.  
  
Z: (lands on question of the dorks)  
  
Regis: How many colors are there in a rainbow?  
  
Z: Three hundred! I learned that from my kindergarten teacher!  
  
Regis: Er, sorry. That is incorrect. You now have zero points. Grandmere, spin.  
  
Grandmere: (Lands on 'years to come')  
  
Regis: How old is Jen Chai?  
  
Grandmere: thirty five?  
  
Regis: Ohh...no...she's only twelve. You now have seven thousand dollars. Salt and Pepper, spin.  
  
Salt and Pepper: We can't stand any more of this nonsense! We're taking over the show!  
  
Regis: Er, you can't do that.  
  
Salt and Pepper: It's too late! In thirty seconds, this place is going to smithereens!  
  
Thirty seconds later...  
  
Salt and Pepper: Hello? Does this bomb work?  
  
Regis: Just spin already!  
  
Salt and Pepper: Fine. (Land on Dorko)  
  
Regis: Oh, you have to wear dunce hats! I'm very sorry.  
  
(Salt and Pepper cry)  
  
Regis: Z, spin.  
  
Z: (Lands on dud)  
  
Regis: Bad. Very bad. Off to the end. (Pulls a lever and all of them except Regis drop in the middle of The Aristocats)  
  
Okay, I guess we don't have any more characters, so never mind about the bonus round and one way trip.  
  
Now that's the end of this show! Bye! See you next time in five centuries!  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Blake: That was stupid! What kind of silly name is Z? And I thought Regis didn't have a beard and was on Who Wants to Be A Millionaire! Are Salt and Pepper married? I mean, they could be cheating on their spouses and all, because they have different last names. Two timers.  
  
****************  
  
RS: So, did you like it? Sorry if it was too short. But please be a pal and drop a review! Don't flame me if it was nonsense, because it was supposed to be. 


End file.
